Sonic la nueva aventura
by onizuka29
Summary: Ya con 17 años, Sonic decide explorar el solo todo el planeta mobius, en esta nueva aventura se encontrara con Cruz Negra, una malvada organización que ha afectado a muchas personas por lo que Sonic y su nuevo grupo de amigos acabaran con ellos aunque les cueste la vida, por eso iran en ciudad en ciudad peleando con cualquiera que forme parte de este terrible mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, que eh hecho, eh leído muchos así que decidí hacer mi propia historia, veía que muchas eran de romance pero yo quise hacer uno de aventura y drama espero que les guste y me gustaría leer lo que opinan y are muuuuuuchas mas esta serie será muy larga tengo muchas ideas que espero y les guste :)**

**LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR SEGA Y SONIC TEAM SON DE ELLO Y NO MIOS **

CAPITULO 1: EL BONITO PUEBLO

En un bonito paisaje de tierra, rocas y montañas se encontraba un joven erizo azul que corría a una velocidad increíble, era Sonic el erizo, el famoso héroe de Mobius, conocido por haber enfrentado todo tipo de peligros no solo en el planeta sino de otras dimensiones y alrededor del espacio profundo, pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Sonic haya tenido una gran y excitante aventura.

– Ya llevo dos días desde que no encuentro ningún pueblo o ciudad – dijo el erizo azul con un tono bastante cansado y aburrido.

Sonic salió corriendo a la montaña más grande que encontró, subió a la sima para ver si podía encontrar algún lugar ya que el erizo estaba solo el único conocido que podía hablar era Derek-Simm el erizo.

– ¿Derek estas ahí?

– Aquí Derek-Simm.

– Hola Derek ¿Cómo estás?

– Yo estoy bien Sonic ¿y tú?

– Que bueno, yo estoy bien y ¿los demás?

– Están bien Amelia, Cream y Tails se fueron a un picnic o algo así me invitaron a ir pero no quise, Knuckles sigue sin visitarnos pero supongo que está bien pero sigue sin haber rastros de Shadow.

– Entiendo…

– ¿Cuándo regresaras?

– No lo sé pero no te preocupes, no tardare en regresar.

– Esta bien, me despido, Derek-Simm fuera.

Derek-Simm es un amigo de Sonic que lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conociera a Amy Rose, suele hablar con el cuándo se siente solo y con ganas de hablar con alguien, él siempre está para atender sus llamadas, Sonic piensa que se volvería loco si no hablaba con alguien, Derek-Simm tiene 14 años, es de un color amarillo descolorido con un poco de púas blancas, alguna de sus pues están paradas igual como el pelo se pone después de bañarse, tiene ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos rojos, Derek no es muy rápido como Sonic pero tiene un conocimiento imposible para su edad, está a la misma par de Tails, tiene un aparato que es como un bolígrafo gordo que usa para distintas circunstancias y funciones.

Mientras Sonic seguía su camino a lo lejos se encontró un pueblo, por lo que Sonic salió corriendo, al llegar al pueblo este se mostraba un ambiente muy cómodo y alegre, cuando entro todos los que llegaban a ver a Sonic lo saludaban, todos los que habitan el pueblo son muy amables, Sonic en su camino se encontró con una eriza de color azul, el mismo azul que se ve en un hermoso cielo veraniego, de cabello largo de unos casi a sus treinta años.

– Bienvenido forastero, le presento el pueblo de Shining Hill, mi nombre es Melisa– Saludo de una forma muy formal, mostrando una linda sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

– Ho... hola, soy Sonic el erizo– Al principio se puso nervioso en la forma en que lo saludó y pero cuando se presentó mostro su confianza de siempre con un pulgar arriba, con un guiño y su sonrisa típica de él.

Entonces la eriza invitó a Sonic a cenar a su casa, aunque el erizo no está acostumbrado a cenar con gente que acaba de conocer pero ella parecía de mucha confianza por su linda sonrisa y alegría que transmitía en cada momento, eso le transmitía mucha confianza al erizo azul, de hecho, todos en el pueblo tenían pinta de confiables por una extraña razón.

Al llegar a la casa de Melisa ambos erizos se sentaron en la mesa donde suele comer ella.

– Dígame señor Sonic desea algo de tomar, tengo agua, leche, jugo de naranja y cerveza – dijo la eriza de una manera muy amable y como siempre con una agradable sonrisa.

– Un jugo de naranja por favor.

– Con o sin hielo.

– Con hielo.

Melisa fue a servir el jugo mientras Sonic se relaja pero empezó a ver a su alrededor, vio una foto de melisa con lo que al parecer son sus padres, la eriza parece más pequeña en esa foto, también una de ella que parece reciente en la que se ve en una playa, una foto de un bebe pero da a entender que es la eriza y una última foto que también parece ser reciente de ella y un erizo negro de ojos verdes.

– Aquí tiene – dijo después de dejar el vaso de jugo cerca de Sonic.

– Muchas gracias.

No paso mucho tiempo en que Sonic vio esas fotos y Melisa dándole el vaso de jugo.

– ya viste esas fotos.

– Sí.

– El erizo negro que esta alado de mi es mi esposo, fuimos novios desde la secundaria, dime ¿tú tienes una novia?

– Bueno no tengo novia pero hay una chica que dice ser mi novia.

– Hay que bonito, esa chica es enamorada de ti.

– Muy enamorada yo diría siempre me anda persiguiéndome y me abraza muy fuerte, apenas si puedo respirar.

– ¿Y cómo se llama?

– Amelia Rose pero todos le decimos Amy, es una eriza rosa la conozco desde mucho tiempo, ella y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

– ¿cómo la consiste?

– Es una laaarga historia– dijo eso después de haber tomado un poco del jugo.

Pasaron muchas horas y llegó la noche, fue cuando el esposo de Melisa llego a casa, no había mucha diferencia entre la foto y el, se llama Mark, los tres cenaron juntos y platicaron, Sonic conto una de sus aventuras, que si peleo contra un monstro de agua, que si conoció a unos seres vivos llamados humanos de un tal planeta tierra, que si peleo con todo tipo de robots, que viajo al espacio, que con unas esmeraldas místicas de colores convertía su cuerpo en una luz brillante igual a oro que puede usar cualquier tipo de poderes, etc.

Al principio les costó creer lo que decía porque todo eso parecía muy disparatado y sobretodo en poder transformarse con las esmeraldas del chaos, para esa pareja la idea de pelear contra todo tipo de robots les parecía como si fuera una película pero al final se dieron cuenta de lo que decía el erizo era verdad, sin que se dieran cuenta ya era muy tarde así que le dijeron a Sonic que se quedara a dormir aquí, Sonic acepto ya que no tenía donde dormir en ese pueblo además le gusta estar con Melisa y Mark, el erizo negro le dijo a Sonic que podía ir a dormir en una habitación que tenían para las visitas, ya casi era media noche, cuando la pareja se dio cuenta de eso le dijeron al erizo azul buenas noches después se fue a su habitación que estaba bien cuidada pero la pareja de erizos no fueron a su cama sino que se fueron a sofá en la sala de estar donde nada más se quedaron quietos con caras serias pero en sus ojos se vea un temor y una tristeza muy grande.

Paso la noche y entonces Sonic se despertó solo pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que hizo que una vibración pasara por todo su cuerpo se levantó salió corriendo y todo lo que había visto….. No era lo que creía.

Continuara…

**Tienen curiosidad de lo que pasara? Voy a hacer el siguiente manténganse pendientes bay **


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien aquí está el segundo capitulo de la serie espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews **

Capítulo 2 El horrible pueblo

Lo que veía Sonic no se lo podía creer, lo único que pudo hacer es correr, todo lo que vio fue una mentira, la hermosa casa en la que estaba Sonic no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, el erizo azul llego a la sala de estar donde estaban Mark y Melisa pero lo único que vio fue algo sacado de una película de terror, estaba dos esqueletos en el mismo sillón donde estaba la pareja, dando a entender que eran ellos Sonic quedo en shock al ver eso, después los esqueletos voltearon a ver al erizo aterrado.

– Lo sentimos – Dijeron aquellos esqueletos un poco tristes.

Entonces los esqueletos de Mark y Melisa se levantaron del sofá, Sonic se empezó a alejar más, los esqueletos se acercaban al erizo y levantaron los brazos en señal de que querían atrapar al erizo azul por lo que este empieza a correr, salió de la casa y se alejó lo más que pudo, estaba a punto de salir del pueblo hasta que aparecieron un montón de fantasmas y almas torturadas pero eran los habitantes del pueblo.

Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se terminó alejando del pueblo y desde lo lejos pudo visionar una ciudad a lo lejos pero Sonic se desmayó y se quedó en el piso no muy lejos de aquella ciudad.

0-0-0-0

– Se escapó ese erizo – eso es lo que un extraño erizo blanco dijo al ver que Sonic logro salir

– Lo sentimos se nos escapó – dijeron los esqueletos que después volvieron a tener la imagen de Mark y Melisa pero estos no estaban muy contentos.

Al ver que esa pareja estaba incomoda por lo que hicieron este erizo blanco pregunto – ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

– No nos pasa nada – dijo Mark

– No me digan que se encariñaron con el erizo, hahahaha que patético – Eso fue lo que dijo aquel erizo misterioso mientras caminaba y al final termino desvaneciéndose, y los dos erizos miraban como desaparecía.

0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente en una ciudad un poco lejos del pueblo maldito, en un hospital.

– ¿Sabías que el doctor Smith desapareció?

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí.

– Que mal… que mal, siempre decían que era un genio y de hecho lo era lo malo es que todos sus inventos tecnológicos se quedaban en la Ciudad Central.

Durante esa conversación entre esas dos enfermeras que estaban cuidando de Sonic este se anda despertando y no tomo mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta.

– Oh dios mío se despertó, rápido avísale al doctor. Dijo rápidamente una de las enfermeras y después esta misma pregunto al recién despertado erizo azul – ¿Esta bien usted señor? –

– Eh? creo… – eso fue lo que dijo Sonic de una manera un poco confundido.

Entonces el doctor apareció y le dijo a la segunda enfermera que fuera a ver al conocido, Sonic se extrañó al escuchar eso ya que quien podría ser, él no conocía a nadie por esa zona, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba después se le vino algo a la mente, ¿qué pasaría si ese "conocido" es Mark y Melisa? Esa pregunta le vino de golpe un montón de recuerdos no tan buenos.

Entonces la enfermera y un erizo verde de ojos azules con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello que llevaba unas zapatillas azules con líneas rojas, un saco marrón y guantes negros, con las púas cortas – ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el azul que no entendía lo que pasaba – Soy Erick, yo fui el que te encontró afueras de la ciudad estabas desmayado así que te lleve aquí – le respondió, después el doctor y las enfermeras salieron de la habitación.

–Gracias por ayudarme y no te preocupes por la cuenta del hospital yo pagaré – Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

– Olvídate del dinero solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Por qué estabas ahí tirado?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se quedó callado, no sabía si decirle lo que vio, lo tomaría por un loco y lo metería en manicomio.

– Te diré pero prométeme que no me tomaras por un loco.

– Está bien.

– Si te fijaste que donde yo estaba tirado a lo lejos había un pueblo.

– Sí.

– Pues yo estaba en ese pueblo, me quede un día, cuando llegue esta todo normal pero al día siguiente todo cambio, todo el pueblo estaba como muerto con fantasmas y esqueletos.

Después de que Sonic termino de hablar voltio a ver a Erick esperando como iba a ser su reacción.

– Interesante.

– ¿Eh?

– No es la primera vez que sucede algo así.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya ha pasado antes?

– Si, muchas veces.

– Entonces me puedes decir que rayos sucede ahí.

– Durante mucho tiempo en esta ciudad se estado contando una leyenda de que ese pueblo, Shining Hill, esta maldito porque como fue uno de los primeros pueblos en ser atacados por Cruz Negra, uno de los fundadores murió en ese pueblo y su alma se quedó ahí, como un fantasma empezó a matar uno por uno a los habitantes quedándose con sus almas y con el paso del tiempo ese pueblo se convirtió en algo parecido a un purgatorio con la alma de uno de los fundadores de la maldita Cruz Negra y los pobres habitantes de Shining Hill.

– Que horrible.

Sonic al escuchar tal historia se quedó pasmado, no podía creer lo triste y oscura que era.

– ¿Y cómo se llama el que tiene controlado al pueblo?

– Radiguet… – Dijo de manera seria.

– ¿Quién lo mato?

– Uno de los primeros Resisti.

– ¿Quiénes son esos?

Erick al escuchar eso se sorprendió y se le quedo viendo, Sonic no entendía su reacción.

– ¡¿NO LOS CONOCES?! ¡¿DE DONDE VIENES?! – Grito de manera sorprendida al erizo azul.

– ¿Eh?

– Por si no lo sabes los Resisti es una organización rebelde que desde que apareció Cruz Negra se creó pero desafortunadamente parece que ya no hay más pero yo sé que están ahí, en alguna parte, ahora quiero que me respondas algo, ¿De dónde eres?

– Vengo de South Island.

– Con razón no sabes nada, ustedes los del lado sur nunca han sufrido ámanos de Cruz Negra, todo gracias a un humano gordo y sus robots.

– ¿Quién?

– Un tal Eggman o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien quién es.

– ¡Eggman! Eso es imposible, ese gordo también ha amenazado la paz del lado sur de Mobius.

– El protegía ese lado diciendo que ahí iba hacer no sé qué.

– Ya se me hacía raro – Cuando dijo eso se levantó de la cama – ¿Y mis cosas? Pregunto mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

– En ese casillero, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

– Voy a liberar al pueblo de las manos de Radiguet – Decía eso mientras se ponía sus guantes, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía unas vendas en los brazos, piernas y la cabeza, se quitó la venda de la cabeza y se quedó con las vendas de los brazos y piernas, las vendas de los brazos le llegaba de las muñecas hasta un poco lejos de los codos y las vendas de las piernas le llegaban de los tobillos hasta un poco lejos de las rodillas.

– No digas tonterías.

– Es enserio y si quieres me puedes ayudar – Le dijo eso mientras le expendía la mano.

– No digas tontería – Dijo de manera molesta ignorando la mano extendida de Sonic – Crees que te puedes aparecer aquí y decir que semejante estupidez, ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

– ¡Soy Sonic el erizo y te juro que no solo acabare con Radiguet sino que también con Cruz Negra!

– ¡Eres un idiota eso es lo que eres!

– Aunque no lo creas eh salvado muchos planetas, galaxias y dimensiones, yo y mis amigos.

– Tú no sabes nada… no sabes lo terrible que es Cruz Negra…

– ¿Pero qué te hizo a ti?

Erick al escuchar eso se quedó quieto y sin decir nada.

– ¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA!

Sonic se quedó sin palabras al ver su reacción.

– Tú no sabes lo terrible que es Cruz Negra, no sabes el sufrimiento que nos causó, a mí y a muchas personas, no sabes lo que yo siento…

– Perdón…

Erick sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando a Sonic solo y con un sentimiento de culpa.

Entonces Sonic preparo sus cosas y salió por la ventana pegando un gran salto, él estaba en el octavo piso, al caer en frente de la puerta principal del hospital Erick pudo verlo desde dentro cuando salió del ascensor, al ver eso no se lo podía creer, al principio pensó que no era Sonic pero cuando este empezó a voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta que si era el entonces Erick se apresuró a llegar hasta el, pero Sonic se empezó a alejar y con su comunicador en su muñera empezó a llamar a Derek- Simm.

– Vamos Derek responde – Dijo de manera desesperada.

– ¿Qué pasa Sonic?

– Hola Derek quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que investigues algo y cuando hayas encontrado información me llamas entendido.

– Entendido pero ¿qué quieres que investigue?

– Quiero que investigues sobre… Cruz Negra…

Continuara

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que tarde en hacerlo, perdón pero ya esta esque eh estado ocupado con la escuela :)**


	3. Capítulo 3: Radiguet, el monstruo de los

**Hola a todos los que lean esto, espero que les guste y perdón por no subir capítulos tan seguido :p pero porfavor dejen sus reviews, me interesa que opinan de la serie**

Capítulo 3: Radiguet, el monstruo de los huesos y la aparición de MR. X

Después de que Sonic terminara de hablar con Derek-Simm, empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que ni conocía, decidido de salvar a Shining Hill pero detrás de él estaba Erick que seguía discretamente al erizo mezclándose con los que estaban a su alrededor, no sabía porque seguía al erizo azul, tal vez porque estaba interesado en lo que iba hacer, se pregunta, ¿acaso ira por Radiguet?, lo vio entrar y salir de muchas tiendas, de hecho cuando salió de una llevaba puesto un collar que tenía colgando un amuleto, Sonic ya llego en la salida de la ciudad pero se detiene un momento.

– ¿Por qué te escondes? – Dijo de manera alegre sin voltear a ver a Erick, que éste se sorprendió y se asustó al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto – Ya te había dicho que si querías podías acompañarme.

– ¿Sonic?

– Ven conmigo – Eso fue lo que dijo Sonic al voltearse a ver a Erick, ambos sonrieron.

Los dos erizos salieron de la ciudad, ambos estaban callados, se podía notar un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.

– ¿Sabes lo que haces?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué crees que puedes vencer a Radiguet?

– Yo siempre se lo que hago, soy Sonic.

– ¿Qué tan especial eres para pensar que puedes "vencer" a Cruz Negra? – Dijo Erick de una manera un poco enfadado.

– ¿Qué acaso no conoces mi increíble legado de héroe?

– Entonces sí muy héroe te haces llamar ¿Por qué nunca has detenido a Cruz Negra?

– ¿Qué parte de voy a vencer a Cruz Negra no entendiste?

– ¡JA! Quiero ver como intentas eso, ¿que acaso crees que la vida es un juego?

– Hmmm ahora que lo dices…

– Tú no sabes el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha causado Cruz Negra – Interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Cruz Negra?

– Te lo diré – se voltea a verlo – cuando tenía 10 años vi como decapitaban a mi padre, mi madre y yo pudimos escapar pero solo dos años después, en mi cumpleaños, cuando lo estábamos celebrando, irrumpieron en nuestra casa, y después se llevaron a mi madre, nunca supe lo que fue de ella.

– Que horrible – Sonic estaba perplejo al escuchar la desgarradora historia de Erick, además podía ver como este último se le ponían llorosos lo ojos.

– Y así hay muchas más historias del mal que ha causado Cruz Negra, cada una peor que la anterior pero otros no tienen la suerte de contarlas, tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a tus padres.

– Tienes razón, no sé lo que se siente perder a tus propios padres…

– Era de esperarse.

– Ni siquiera sé lo que se siente tener padres…

– ¿Qué?

– Por si no lo sabias yo nunca he tenido padres y nunca he sabido sobre ellos…

–…Perdón por lo que dije anteriormente…

– No es necesario que te disculpes – Dijo mientras le dio una palmada en el hombro – Porque con el paso del tiempo he logrado tener mi propia familia aunque no sean erizos azules como yo – Dijo mientras le dio una gran sonrisa.

– Está bien – Le regreso la sonrisa.

– Bueno hay que darnos prisa, tenemos una cita con un fantasma – Sonic sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

– Tienes razón ¿pero cómo llegaremos tan rápido a pie?

– Yo sé cómo, súbete a mi espalda.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tu solo hazlo.

– Está bien.

Entonces Erick se sube a la espalda de Sonic, después el erizo azul sale disparado corriendo a una gran velocidad, sin darse cuenta ambos erizos se aproximaban más y más al pueblo maldito.

Mientras tanta en Shining Hill.

– ¿Qué habrá sido de Sonic?

– No lo sé Melisa.

Melisa dijo a punto de llorar con una voz un poco trabada – Te maldigo Radiguet.

– Que bonitas palabras me dedicas Melisa.

– ¡RADIGUET! – Eso fue lo que gritaron los dos erizos sorprendidos al ver que estaba detrás de ellos.

Melisa y Mark se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente de aquel erizo de color gris con ojos amarillos como la miel pero se destaca unas líneas negras alrededor de sus ojos con su viejo uniforme de Cruz Negra con algunas manchas de sangre.

– ¿Por qué me odias Melisa? – Dijo de manera burlona y Melisa solo se quedó callada con la cabeza abajo – ¡Vamos responde!

– Por… ¡PORQUE ERES DESPRESIABLE!

Después de que Melisa le gritara a Radiguet este mismo levanto la mano para darle una cachetada es interrumpido por un grito que venía desde arriba de una casa.

– ¿¡Quién está ahí?!

– ¿Quieres saber quiénes somos?

Dos siluetas saltan de la casa.

– ¡SONIC! – Eso fue lo que gritaron Mark y Melisa

– ¿Sonic?

– Así es, yo soy el héroe de Mobius, Sonic, ¡Sonic el erizo!

– ¡Y yo soy Erick el erizo, agente de EAGLE!

– Nosotros dos te enviaremos a donde mereces estar Radiguet, ¡en el infierno!

– Vamos inténtenlo.

– Mark, Melisa, cuiden mi bolsa.

– Si – Dijeron ambos.

Después de que Radiguet dijera eso Erick saco una pistola de su saco y le empezó a disparar, pero lógicamente las balas solo lo atravesaron, él es un fantasma – Maldición – Dijo enojado – Ahora es mi turno de atacar, Erick mira esto – Sonic empezó a correr muy rápido hacia donde estaba Radiguet y cuando llego donde estaba comenzó a dar muchas vueltas alrededor de él a una increíble velocidad causando un enorme tornado donde Radiguet estaba en el centro, Erick, Mark y Melisa quedaron asombrados por el gran tornado que hizo, y quedaron más sorprendidos al escuchar a Radiguet gritar y aún más sorprendidos al verlo disparado del tornado pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, el cuerpo de Radiguet se estampo al suelo.

– ¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacerme daño?!

– Eso es fácil, ¿ves el collar que tengo puesto?

– Sí.

– Pues con este collar hace que cualquier fantasma o demonio se manifieste en cuerpo y alma al mundo de los vivos, al principio pensé que era una tontería pero parece que funciona – Le sonríe y le giña un ojo.

– Con que para eso era el collar.

– ¡Bastardos!

Después de que Radiguet maldijera a los dos erizos, este se fue directo a Erick rápidamente para darle un golpe pero Sonic le lanzaría el amuleto al erizo verde, luego este esquivaría el puñetazo y se lo regresaría, como era de esperarse el golpe le afecto ya que con ese amuleto es posible dañarlo.

– Increíble, esta vez pude lastimarlo eso quiere decir que puedo dispararle.

Radiguet empezó a huir de la batalla pero Sonic y Erick se dieron cuenta.

– ¡Dispárale!

Entonces Erick empezó a disparar pero Radiguet logro esquivar todas las balas, al final se escondió en una casa.

– ¡Sal de ahí Radiguet! – Grito Sonic

– Ja ja ja ja ja – Radiguet empezó a reír malvadamente mientras salía de la casa de una manera muy confiada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo Erick no muy contento.

– ¿Han escuchado la frase: Siempre vas a cargar con las almas de tus víctimas?

– Sí – Dijo Erick.

– No – Dijo Sonic.

– Pues qué curioso, porque es cierto – Dijo entre risa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron los dos erizos sorprendidos.

Radiguet, sorprendentemente, mete su mano en su pecho, como si fuera de meter una mano al agua, después de meter más allá de la muñeca la vuelve a sacar pero con una gran bola verde con un montón de almas moviéndose dentro de la bola, que parecía una esfera muy grande, es de color verde oscuro y las almas eran blancas pero su textura era de fuego.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Sonic un poco asustado y sorprendido.

– Tú que crees.

Entonces Radiguet levanto su mano con la esfera de almas lo más alto que pudo y cuando lo levanto el cielo empezó a nublarse, las nubes que había en el cielo eran muy negras, como si una gran tormenta iba a caer en ese momento, comenzó a escucharse muchos truenos en el cielo, cuando el cielo se nublo completamente y el sonido de los truenos eran más y más fuertes, un gran rayo salió del cielo cayendo en la esfera verde, luego Radiguet comenzó a cerrar su mano y la esfera se hacía pequeña, para cuando tenía la mano completamente cerrada se podía ver un gran brillo sobresalir de su puño, luego puso en frente su brazo extendido, después voltio su brazo para que abra su mano pueda sobresalir la palma y así las almas saltaron de su mano una por una y así se pusieron en el piso donde se formó un charco de líquido verde que después de ahí salieron muchos esqueletos con espadas, estos eran esqueletos que todavía se les podía ver pedazos de carne colgando de los huesos, como una fusión bizarra entre un zombi y un esqueleto, con heridas órganos salidos etc. Como eran Mark y Melisa cuando aterraron a Sonic la primera vez.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Radiguet con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Son en total de 100 esqueletos.

– Eres muy estúpido si crees que con eso podrás detenernos.

– ¡Vamos Sonic!

Los dos erizos se lanzaron a la batalla, Sonic comenzó dando puñetazo en la cabeza de los esqueletos uno por uno hasta que uno estaba a punto de cortarlo con su espada pero le disparan, era Erick, él estaba cerca y pudo ayudarlo.

– Erick tengo una idea.

– ¿De qué trata tu idea?

Sonic se acerca a Erick y le empieza a susurrar en el oído.

– ¡Qué fantástica idea!

Erick saca otra pistola de su saco y se pone de cabeza, luego Sonic lo agarro de los tobillos y comenzó a girar en su propio eje pero a la vez se movía dónde estaban los esqueletos, lo que hizo Erick fue disparar como si no hubiera un mañana, con ese trabajo en equipo pudieron eliminar una gran porción, pero se acabaron las balas.

– ¡Sonic lánzame!

Como dijo el erizo verde, fue lanzado al aire, ahí comenzó a cambiar de cartuchos poniéndose otros que si tengan balas. Para cuando recargo empezó disparar de nuevo pero ahora lo hacía mientras caía, cuando al fin toco tierra Sonic uso una de sus grandes habilidades, se volvió bola y comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno, cuando atacaba a uno salía rebotando, como en la vieja escuela, los dos erizos acabaron con un gran número de esqueletos, Sonic y Erick se reunieron pero todavía quedaba unos cuantos.

– Je, nunca pensé que terminaría peleando con un montón de huesos en un pueblo – Dijo Erick con felicidad – Esto es como un sueño.

– Lose pero todavía quedan unos pocos.

– ¿No tienes algún plan?

–Hmmm sí, tengo uno, ponte detrás de mí.

– Okey.

Erick se puso detrás de Sonic.

– ¡Prepárense esqueletos!

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Sonic? – Dijo Erick un poco asustado.

– ¡SONIC WIND! – Fue lo que grito el joven erizo, una vieja técnica, cuando lanzo aquel ataque se creó como un tornado de viento azul que iba a una gran velocidad que logro llegar a los esqueletos, que con su ataque se separaron sus partes pero luego empezó a levantar mucha tierra, Sonic y Erick no pudieron ver a Radiguet pero tampoco Mark y Melisa podían ver a los anteriormente nombrados.

Después que todo se despejara Sonic y Erick pudieron percatarse que Radiguet había desaparecido.

– ¡¿Dónde está Radiguet?! –Dijo Erick mientras volteaba a todos lados desesperadamente tratando de buscar al enemigo.

– No lo veo en ninguna parte – Cuando Sonic dijo eso se acercó a Melisa y Mark.

Cuando se acercó a la pareja, estos se quedaron callados viéndolo, los ojos de Melisa se pusieron llorosos al ver que su amigo volvió para salvarla a ella y a su querido novio.

– ¡volviste Sonic! – Dijo Mark de manera alegre.

– Claro que iba a volver, no los dejare a merced de Radiguet.

– Perdón por lo que te hicimos… – Dijo Melisa cabizbaja.

– No importa – Dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la eriza apenada por sus acciones.

– ¿Cómo vencerán a Radiguet? – Pregunto Mark mientras Erick llegaba donde estaban los tres erizos.

– Bueno pues tengo un truco bajo la manga.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Erick.

– Melisa pásame mi mochila por favor.

– Esta bien – Dijo eso mientras le pasaba la mochila tipo cartero de color café a Sonic.

– Justo aquí tengo lo que nos ayudara para deshacernos de Radiguet de una vez por todas.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Melisa.

– Agua vendita – Sonic al decir eso saco una larga botella de vidrio que adentro tenía la antes mencionada agua.

– Espero que sea suficiente para eliminar a ese maldito.

– No se preocupen suficiente.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que será suficiente para acabarlo?

– Tengo mis contactos – Dijo Sonic mientras sonreía.

– Entonces Sonic tu quédate con el agua, vamos a buscar a Radiguet.

– Okey, vamos Erick.

– No se molesten en buscarme.

– ¡RADIGUET!

Arriba de una casa, ahí estaba Radiguet, que en la mano tiene una cadena que esta amarada a un esqueleto que en centro donde están las partes de la cadena están conectada hay un candado antiguo, todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver esa horrible imagen.

– ¿QUÉ ES ESO? – Grito Melisa muy asustada.

– Este soy yo mi querida Melisa – Dijo Radiguet sonriendo mientras con su dedo apuntaba al esqueleto.

Con su dedo apuntando el esqueleto, ese mismo dedo se convierte en una llave antigua que mete en el candado, al hacer eso causa que las cadenas desaparezcan, el esqueleto al ser liberado se mantiene parado, como si estuviera vivo, a diferencia de los otros esqueletos este está completamente sin nada de carne u órganos, Radiguet se convierte en una bola de alma y se funciona con el esqueleto, después de eso el esqueleto empieza a brillar y se ve que toma otra forma mientras este estaba blanco por el gran resplandor que causaba, pero no solo brillo, también se puede destacar los truenos azules que comenzaba a expulsar de su cuerpo. Cuando la luz se fue se pudo ver su nueva forma, era un espectáculo horrible ver cómo era ahora, se veía como un monstruo, el mismo color, pero era más grande, los que solio ser blanco en sus ojos ahora es negro, de este espantoso ser se puede ver que le sobresale largos y puntiagudos huesos, que salían de la espalda como púas, también en los codos, en los brazos salían huesos igualmente puntiagudos pero estos estaban curvados apuntando al puño, lo mismo sucedía con las piernas y sus pies eran triangulares pero completamente de hueso con puntas largas y puntiagudas en los dedos y la parte de atrás del pie, sus dientes son puntiagudos, en la cabeza se podía ver que tiene cuernos pero estos eran de hueso, posee una larga cola de demonio pero de hueso y un pico de hueso en cada hombro, después de que el cuarteto mirara lo espantoso que se veía Radiguet, este salto de la casa en la que estaba pero al saltar hizo una marometa en el aire.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Radiguet con una voz demoniaca.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Dijo Sonic muy sorprendido.

– ¡No podrás vencerme así! – Dijo Erick retándolo

Erick empezó a dirigirse donde esta Radiguet, se alejó de Sonic y la pareja, saco sus dos pistolas y disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el malvado monstruo crea un escudo de huesos con sus manos, las balas no pudieron hacer nada ante el gran escudo de Radiguet.

Después de bloquear el ataque del erizo verde, comenzó a acercarse a Erick, un con el escudo en sus manos, Erick trato de responder al movimiento de Radiguet disparando, pero sus pistolas se quedaron sin balas, era demasiado tarde, el monstruo estaba muy cerca, salto, el escudo de hueso que tenia se convirtió en una especie de puño hecho de hueso que está en su mano derecha, Erick solo puede contemplar cómo se acerca cada vez más, lo que sucedió fue que el golpe le dio en toda la cabeza, era tan fuerte que hizo que el erizo verde se estampara en el piso, fue tan duro que logro sacarle sangre.

– ¡ERICK! – Con ese grito que escupió Sonic logró llamar la atención de Radiguet, que al escucharlo se acercó rápidamente al erizo azul.

Radiguet se puso frente a frente con el erizo, sus puños se hicieron completamente de hueso, empezó a golpear a Sonic sin parar, uno tras otro, pobre Sonic no podía hacer nada excepto recibir los ataques, no puede hacer nada, Erick tiene el medallón pero como esta inconsciente no se lo puede dar, después de que Radiguet le diera exactamente 10 golpes consecutivos en el abdomen y en la cara, esta última con los puñetazos causo que le sangrara la boca, nariz y la parte arriba del ojo izquierdo, contando los moretones en su rostro, con un onceavo golpe en el cachete logró aventar a Sonic.

–…Sonic – Dijo Erick de manera muy débil mientras trata de levantarse lentamente.

Con Sonic en el piso, Radiguet con una mano agarro su brazo y con otra mano agarro el otro brazo del erizo azul, sin poder usar los brazos los dos Radiguet extrañamente uno de sus cuernos de la cabeza empezó a desencorvarse, con esto Radiguet tiene pensado apuñalar a Sonic, pero de pronto aparece Erick en escena gritando – ¡Maldito deja a Sonic! – aunque su intervención no fue de mucha ayuda porque cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Radiguet este con su larga cola de hueso lo golpea al lado izquierdo pegándose con una casa.

– ¡Erick!

– ¡Toma esto Sonic!

Erick le lanza el medallón a Sonic, el medallón atraviesa la cabeza de Radiguet, como él es un fantasma, Sonic atrapa el medallón con su boca, el erizo le da una larga patada en la cara, por el ataque Radiguet suelta a Sonic, al ser soltado le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago seguido con otra patada que es lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar a Radiguet de los dos erizos, cuando reacciono por el golpe que le dio Radiguet con su colas se levantó y se acercó a Sonic, el malvado monstruo, enojado, de sus manos comenzó a lanzar huesos puntiagudos a los dos erizos pero estos rápidamente se acercaron a Radiguet esquivando los proyectiles que lanza, estaba enfrente de él pero con algo de distancia, saltaron y ambos agarraron la cadena del collar con el medallón y ambos le dieron un patada doble en la cara, después de eso Radiguet le regreso la patada a Sonic pero más fuerte, tan fuerte que hizo que Sonic soltara el medallón y el agua, el monstruo tomo las dos cosas, con el medallón en su mano la rompió y el agua bendita la lanzo muy lejos pero no se vio donde cayó.

– ¿Sonic estas bien? – Pregunto Erick mientras lo levantaba.

– Si pero rompió el medallón.

– No importa Sonic aun podremos vencerlo.

– Ja ja ja ja, ahora voy a acabar con ustedes – Al decir eso los dedos de Radiguet se convirtieron en enormes y puntiagudas garras de hueso, Sonic y Erick al presenciar eso se pusieron en guardia, sabían que usaría eso para atacar, al ya tener sus garras listas se impulsó hacia donde estaba el dúo de erizos, estos listos para pelear, pero de pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito masculino diciendo – ¡ALTO! –, no era una voz que pudieran reconocer los cinco erizos que estaban ahí, cuando todos los que estaban ahí voltean a ver quién fue el que expulso aquel grito, lo que se pudo ver fue un ser misterioso usando una capa encapuchada de color café kakis, un traje de tela negra con guantes y botas moradas echas de cuero brilloso pero en la parte de la muñeca en el guante sobrepasa la muñeca pero más abierto, lleva un cinturón de color negro que en la parte del centro es un rectángulo de metal con una equis roja, no se le puede ver su rostro ya que lleva una máscara de metal con líneas verticales en la parte de los ojos que toman toda la parte de la máscara, no se le puede ver la boca, en la parte de los ojos solo se le puede ver las pupila, mismas que son de color azul, no se puede ver de qué color es ni qué tipo de animal es.

– ¿Alguien sabe de quién es esto? – Pregunto el tipo misterioso.

– ¡Es el agua bendita! – Exclamo Sonic.

– Mierda – Dijo Radiguet enojado.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Erick.

– Solo les diré que mi nombre es ¡MR. X!

– ¡Dame esa agua ahora!

–…. – Se quedó pensando unos segundos – Está bien.

– ¡NO SE LA DES! – Gritaron los dos erizos.

Cuando la botella de agua vendita estaba arriba de Radiguet este levanta la mano para agarrarla, MR. X saca un cuchillo muy largo y afilado de su cinturón de la parte de atrás y lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia donde está cayendo la botella, esta se rompe por el cuchillo y este se termina clavando en el techo de una casa, al romperse la botella toda el agua bendita se cae encima de Radiguet como si lloviera encima de él, empezó a gritar de dolor, un grito muy desgarrador, empezó a salir humo de él, como si se estuviera quemando, parte de su piel se comenzó a derretirse y caerse de su cuerpo, luces blancas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, cada vez salían más, al punto que exploto, cuando paso eso una enorme luz en forma de un gran tubo llego al cielo y todas las almas que estaban a merced de Radiguet se fueron al cielo, Mark y Melisa se acercaron a aquella luz pero sin antes despedirse de Sonic y Erick y decir – Gracias – la pareja se convirtió en una bola de alma y se fueron juntos a aquella luz, cuando todas las almas se fueron aquella luz desapareció.

– Lo logramos Sonic – Dijo Erick muy contento.

– Lose Erick, lose.

– ¿Y MR. X?

– Oye si cierto, ¿Dónde está?

– Aquí estoy.

– Gracias por ayudarnos – Dijo Sonic.

– No me agradezcas nada Sonic, nos volveremos a ver – MR. X saca una bola y la tira al suelo causando una gran nube de humo que hizo que Sonic y Erick cerraran sus ojos, para cuando la nube de humo se dispersó ya no estaba aquel misterioso personaje.

– Se fue.

– Voy a llamar a alguien Erick.

– Okey.

– Hey Derek-Simm ¿estás ahí?

– Si Sonic aquí estoy, ¿Lograste vencer al fantasma?

– Si, con la ayuda de Erick y un tipo misterioso llamado MR. X pudimos vencer a Radiguet.

– ¡Fabuloso! y ¿funciono el medallón y el agua?

– Claro que sí.

– Genial, bueno me despido, adiós Sonic esperare tu llamada.

– Adiós Derek-Simm.

– Bueno Erick ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

– Pues me gustaría ir a un hospital, ya me estoy mareando, tengo toda la cabeza roja.

– Je je je je eso es una buena idea amigo, pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme a derrotar a Cruz Negra?

– Si, suena divertido.

– ¡Genial!

Continuara.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no subir mas seguido pero como ya Sali de vacaciones puedo concentrarme mas en esto, este es un capitulo muy largo pero no se preocupen ahora los are cortos para sacarlos mas seguido pero antes de despedirme me gustaría decirles tres cosas.**

**1. Cuando entre a clases no subiré tan seguido.**

**2. Este capitulo es el fin de la primera parte y todavía tengo preparado muchas más.**

**3. Al final de ciertos capítulos pondré al final una lista de 10 curiosidades sobre la producción de capítulos, de hecho la primer lista la hare ahora.**

**10 curiosidades sobre estos últimos capítulos**

**1. Tarde mucho tiempo en subir este capitulo porque al escribirlo tuvo muchos cambios, ahora los verán.**

**2. Originalmente el primer capítulo iba hacer igual de largo que el segundo pero cuando lo termine se me acabo la batería de la laptop y se apagó, perdí todo el primer capitulo y lo tuve que escribir todo desde el principio, ya estaba desesperado de sacarlo por eso es un poco corto en mi opinión.**

**3. Originalmente el nombre de Erick era Flowers pero decidí cambiar el nombre al que ya conocen.**

**4. Envés de ser 3 capítulos iba a hacer 5 porque iba a ver dos peleas en el pueblo, una la iba a perder pero volverían al pueblo por un segundo round pero lo quise eliminar por la siguiente razón que es la cuarta curiosidad.**

**5. Erick iba a morir en la primera pelea en el pueblo pero quise quitarlo porque pensé que su personaje iba ser más importante en las siguientes historias por eso solo hay una pelea en el pueblo.**

**6. Como Erick iba a morir en la primera pelea tenía pensado en un personaje llamado Johnny que lo remplazaría en la segunda pelea pero como decidí no matarlo pues este personaje no lo use.**

**7. La razón de que este capitulo sea el más largo hasta ahora es que lo iba a dividir en dos partes de dos mil palabras cada uno, la primera parte se llamaría ''Radiguet el monstruo de huesos'' y la segunda parte se llamaría ''La aparición de MR. X'' pero decidí juntar las dos partes en una y juntar los dos títulos en uno.**

**8. El nombre de los enemigos osea Cruz Negra está inspirado en el nombre de los villanos de la serie Himitsu Sentai Goranger que es Kuro Jūjigun que en español es Cruz Negra.**

**9. Si se acuerdan de la parte del segundo capitulo que es cuando Sonic se esta despertando y escucha la conversación de dos enfermeras que lo están cuidando, una de las enfermera le pregunta a otra si sabia sobre la desaparición de un científico llamado el doctor Smith, pues ese nombre esta inspirado en el apodo del doctor de la serie doctor who que es John Smith.**

**10. Al principio pensé en incluir a Derek-Simm a la serie (Derek-Simm es un personaje creado por mi), osea que acompañe físicamente a Sonic y no solo hable por un comunicador pero decidí dejarlo como estaba ya que tenía originalmente pensado que Sonic hablara con Tails pero lo remplace con Derek ya que no quiero que ningún personaje original de Sonic aparezca en mi historia.**

**Bueno esa fue la ultima curiosidad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esta serie de curiosidades, me despido y espero sus opiniones de mi historia.**


End file.
